


Look So Fine

by Maeve_of_Winter



Series: Mansion Made [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Objectification, Sugar Daddy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Archie and Kevin adjust to their lives at Hiram's mansion and their roles as Hiram and Tom's boys, wearing the skimpy clothing Hiram buys for them and having their daddies grope and talk dirty to them every minute of the day. But when they start to get more confident, it becomes apparent they'll need to be reminded of their place.





	Look So Fine

Almost the very moment Kevin and Archie agreed to live at Hiram’s mansion, he bought them both entirely new wardrobes with plenty of provocative clothing for them to wear whenever they were at home. 

The first outfit that Kevin and Archie were expected to wear around the mansion was impossibly skimpy: a low-slung thong and a pair of exceptionally brief shorts made out of clingy material that rendered the lines of the thong extremely obvious. As if that wasn’t revealing enough, the shorts rode low on their hips, letting the thong straps peek out to expose slivers of their flesh just above their lithe waistlines.

“You’re sure you want us to wear these?” Archie questioned hesitantly. Looking at the length of the shorts, he couldn’t help but have his doubts as self-consciousness surged through him.

“Of course,” Hiram assured him. “You’ll look delicious in them, both of you.” He cast a devilish glance at Kevin, who was also holding up the scanty shorts with an uncertain expression. “No delaying, now. Put them on.”

He settled back to lounge on the sofa with Tom, the two of them watching intently as they waited for Archie and Kevin to disrobe. 

His face growing red, Archie started to take off his clothes. He tried to push away the embarrassment he was feeling at the idea of undressing in front the two men who were supposed to be his fathers now.

_ But they’re also going to be your lovers _ , a voice in his head reminded him. _ It’s only expected that they’ll see you without clothes eventually. _

Trying to ignore the heat rising in his face, Archie slipped out of his jeans and t-shirt and into the clothes Tom and Hiram had selected, very aware of the two watching him with intense interest. He slid on the thong easily enough, though once it was in place, it felt strange and uncomfortable—he’d never worn anything like it before, and he couldn’t help but squirm at the feeling of the strap splitting his cheeks apart. 

But once he tried pulling on the shorts, he had another reason to squirm. With as tight as the shorts were, he could barely haul them up over his ass—there was too much flesh and not enough material. He had to bite his lip and concentrate, squeezing the muscles in his ass and wiggling his hips slightly to try to force the shorts upward. Even then, he had to twist and tug and clench his cheeks in desperate hope that if he made himself smaller, the shorts would fit.

At last, Archie managed to slide the shorts all the way up his waist, and he was momentarily relieved for it, until a soft groan from the sofa reached him. He turned to find Hiram looking at him intently with a wide smirk; he’d clearly enjoyed watching the show. But Tom’s eyes were glued to Kevin; and when Archie followed his gaze, he found out why.

Like himself, Kevin was struggling to fit the tight shorts up over his plump ass, the taut fabric refusing to rise over the round cheeks that were bouncing and jiggling with every attempt, framing the thong wedged deep in between them. Archie couldn’t help a prick of self-consciousness as he realized he must have looked the same way when he was forcing on the clothes. However, the embarrassment quickly vanished as he continued to watch Kevin and realized just how incredibly hot it was to see him try to tug on the too-tight shorts with increasing desperation, shimmying slightly to try to ease the process. 

Blood rushed toward Archie’s groin as he noticed for the first time how nice Kevin’s ass was, toned from working out but also round and smooth, the ample cheeks quivering with each movement. As Kevin continued to struggle, Archie’s mind couldn’t help but wander off to what it would be like to see that thick ass motion again but in a different scenario: bouncing up and down as he desperately worked himself on a thick cock, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Or Kevin lying prone across strong thighs, his back arched, his mouth parted and wailing as a merciless hand crashed down onto his plump cheeks again and again, making them quake with every blow, squirming desperately as he tried to get away but to no avail. Instead, he was just simply forced to lie there and take the spanking until his daddy decided he’d had enough.

Either thought had Archie’s breathing growing heavier, and he realized, his pulse quickening, that he hoped he would have the chance to witness at least one of the scenarios come true.

When Kevin finally succeeded in pulling the shorts over his ass, Archie found himself more than a little bit disappointed that the inspiration for his fantasies was cut short. He did, however, enjoy the sight of the shorts actually barely covering his ass at all, the exceptionally short length instead letting the lower cheeks peek out. But he was quickly distracted by Hiram calling them back.

“Come here, boys,” Hiram ordered, gesturing them over, an air of immense satisfaction about him.

Exchanging glances that were nervous but excited, Archie and Kevin made their way over to the sofa, coming to a halt a couple of feet in front of it. Archie’s heart was thrumming in his chest, and heat was coiling low in his belly. Hiram and Tom looked so commanding even while relaxing on the sofa as they were, at ease yet perfectly confident and in control. Knowing that these men desired him, that they were now  _ in charge _ of him left Archie with a fluttery, breathless feeling, and he had to fight the impulse to simply sink to his knees in front of them in a show of submission and allow them to entirely take control.

Hiram indicated they were to press even closer, and though they did, Archie had the nagging urge to cross his arms over his chest to try to cover his bare skin. The shorts were so revealing, and he felt exposed and vulnerable while wearing them, awkward and shy.

But Hiram was having none of that. Without wasting any time, he grasped Archie’s arm and pulled him forward onto the sofa, smoothly arranging the two of them so that Archie’s knees were on either side of Hiram’s thighs and Archie was straddling his waist. Beside them, Tom gave Kevin the treatmentment, sweeping him into his lap and wrapping strong arms around him.

Hiram’s hands, though, went directly to Archie’s ass, and Archie gasped, blushing even harder, as Hiram shamelessly groped and kneaded the firm flesh.

“Your prediction was correct,” Hiram said to Tom, ignoring Archie’s surprise. “Both of them look  _ incredible _ like this.”

Tom chuckled, giving one of Kevin’s nipples a brief pinch and eliciting a cry. But Kevin didn’t lean away, Archie noticed. Instead, he put his arms around Tom’s neck and pressed in close against him, as if asking for more. He was completely willing and eager for his daddy, Archie realized, feeling self-consciousness ebb over him again. He wished he could be like that with Hiram and Tom and forget about his embarrassment. 

“They do. And don’t worry, boys, you’ll enjoy it soon enough,” Tom replied, one of his hands drifting down the waist of Kevin’s shorts and slipping beneath the fabric. Whatever he did next brought Kevin to arch his back and let out a sharp moan. “After all, we know what’s best for you.”

Archie sincerely doubted he would ever enjoy wearing these thongs and shorts; hell, he doubted if he could ever get used to wearing them—every time he fidgeted, it felt as though his thong was being pushed deeper into his ass, splitting him further and further apart each time he moved.  

But Hiram didn’t seem to think it would be a problem, instead simply agreeing with Tom.

“That’s right,” he said, giving Archie’s cheeks another firm squeeze, sending a thrill zipping through him even as he was once again forcibly reminded of the thong. He leaned in to whisper breathily in Archie’s ear. “We most certainly do.” 

“Now, boys,” Tom said casually as he continued to make Kevin writhe in place, “as part of our rules, we expect you to wear the clothes that have been purchased for you. You may wear different clothes when going out with friends, of course, but when you’re at home, we want you dressed to impress the two of us.”

“On occasion, we’ll select clothes for you to wear for the day,” Hiram added. He petted Archie’s hair gently, and though the gesture was a simple one, it felt so good that Archie could ignore the way the thong was chafing. “But it’s only because you two are so divine and we want you showing off everything you have to offer. And believe me,” he murmured into Archie’s ear, “you have an awful lot.”

With that, he pulled Archie into a deep, passionate kiss, and out of the corner of his eye, Archie caught Tom doing the same for Kevin. And as Hiram’s warm, soft lips pressed firmly against his own and Archie leaned forward to meet him without thinking twice, he couldn’t help but think that if these outfits always got him this kind of attention, he could certainly put up with wearing them every day.

* * *

The next day the boys were instructed to don leather pants and shirts that were more fishnet than fabric, and then the day after that, they were to wear black pants that were very tight around the waist and thighs, along with form-fitting white shirts that only had buttons beginning halfway down the down. The design left it easy for their daddies to slip their hand inside and brush their fingers across their nipples, to give them a tweak or a pinch.

But the common theme of the outfits, beyond every piece being designed to expose as much flesh and advertise as many curves and muscles as possible, was Tom and Hiram’s reactions; whatever the new outfit was, they wholly appreciated in how it showcased Kevin and Archie’s bodies.

Their daddies hadn’t been lying when they said they liked how the boys looked in their new clothes; they seemed to relish in seeing Kevin and Archie wear them and always reached out to give their asses a squeeze or a firm slap whenever they passed by. Hiram especially seemed to favor pulling both of them to him at the same time and reaching down to blatantly grope them without the slightest hesitation, making sly remarks all the while. Tom’s preference was to pull one of them into his lap and have them lie on their sides up against his shoulder, keeping one arm around their waist and using the other to cup one of their cheeks, sometimes giving them a light pinch.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he would murmur in their ears, his warm breath tickling as his hand wandered down to firmly knead their ass, his strong fingers digging in deep. And when they gasped, jolting in his lap, he would only chuckle and hold them closer.

But even as embarrassed as Archie felt about wearing such revealing clothing, at having both Hiram and Tom put their hands all over him at the slightest provocation, he couldn’t deny that he  _ did  _ enjoy it just like both of them had predicted. Because while self-consciousness shot through him every time one of his daddies made a smirking comment or reached out to fondle him, he couldn’t help but be pleased at the same time. Neither of them could resist either him or Kevin, and he was flattered by that. Knowing he was desired by these two handsome men, that they always were aching to touch him and hold him—it made Archie’s heart race just to think about it, and he found himself standing in front of the mirror more often, admiring how the tight shorts highlighted the supple curves of his ass. He was proud to be the object of his daddies’ lust, proud to have a body that made them weak at the knees. And it made him leave behind his discomfort with the outfits and instead want to keep dressing like they expected, wearing the clothes they’d selected especially for him, if it would keep them reacting as they did.

He loved having the two of them be his daddies. He loved being their boy.

“I can hardly believe it,” he told Kevin as they stretched out beneath the elaborate cabana the the mansion’s pool. “How much I like it, I mean.”

Hiram and Tom had made it a requirement that they relax there for at least an hour each day while wearing nothing but their thongs, almost totally exposed. They wanted their boys to be able to become comfortable and confident in their bodies, they said.

“It’s so . . .” Archie could feel heat rising in his face again, and he shrugged, the thoughts flashing through his mind making him too tongue-tied to continue. “I don’t know, but I love having them compliment us like they do. It gives me such a rush.”

“Me, too,” Kevin admitted, his cheeks pinkening slightly. “I love what we can do to them—what we can get them to do to us. I really want to, well—” he shifted slightly and looked down in embarrassment, but then went on. “I’d love to be able to seduce them,” he admitted. “Just drive them wild at the sight of us, and see what they would do with us then. I bet they’d be—” his blush deepened, “—really dominant. And I’d like that.”

Archie’s mouth went dry at the thought. Neither of them had had their first time with either Tom and Hiram so far, and neither daddy had mentioned it, but he loved the idea of pushing Tom and Hiram into such a frenzy that they lost control and absolutely dominated the both of them, completely losing themselves to their instincts at the sight of their boys dressed even more sexy than usual. 

“What were you thinking?” he asked Kevin in a hushed tone, even though they were alone at the pool. “About seducing them? How would we do it?”

“Well . . .” Kevin looked away as he spoke, a self-conscious smile on his lips as he blushed all the harder. “There was this kind of lingerie that I was thinking we could order and wear. The design is, um, something I think both of our daddies would really like.”

Archie’s curiosity was roused, as was his desire to please Hiram and Tom even more. “Would you show me some pictures?” he asked. His mind was already filled with hopes for how their dads would react to seeing them in outfits even more revealing than the ones they wore each day.

* * *

When his reading of the morning paper was interrupted by Kevin, wearing only his tiny shorts and thong, climbing into his lap and straddling him as he sat in his wide leather armchair, Hiram wasn’t angry, just amused and rather self-satisfied.

“Morning, darling,” he said with a smirk, putting his paper aside so both of his hands could come to rest on Kevin’s plump ass. “Happy to see me?” He gave the cheeks a tight squeeze. 

Kevin threw back his head and moaned, and Hiram delighted in the sight, his mind filled by the question of if Kevin would react the same way when Hiram had him stuffed full to bursting with his massive cock. He was so caught up in fantasy that he didn’t register that Kevin was moving again until his felt light kisses all along his collarbone.

“Why, aren’t you eager?” Hiram remarked, weaving his fingers through his hair, eliciting a purr from Kevin.

“I wanted to ask you a favor,” he said sweetly, nuzzling into Hiram’s neck. “Archie and I want to buy some new clothes. So that we can look good for Daddy and for you—” he gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and then leaned in to whisper into Hiram’s ear, letting his warm breath tickle the his skin, “—Papi.” 

_ Papi.  _ The endearment sent the blood rushing straight Hiram’s groin, and he wanted nothing more in that moment than to throw Kevin down, rip off his shorts, pull that thong aside, and have his way with him.

But he knew he couldn’t do that, not just yet—he and Tom were going to make their first time a very special occasion for the boys indeed. 

So Hiram merely slipped out his wallet and hand Kevin his black American Express card before quickly turning the tables and pushing Kevin down on the couch and climbing on top of him, never once breaking their kiss.

He might not have been able to have his way with Kevin right then, but they could still have plenty of fun.

After he finished with Kevin for the moment, he completely forgot about the clothes the boys were going to purchase, barely even noticing when Kevin returned his credit card to him. It wasn’t until he and Tom came across the boys in their all-new outfits that he bothered to recall.

“We’re home!” Hiram called, walking through the hall with Tom after returning from a town council meeting.

They found the boys in the billiard room, where they often played pool. However, the sight that greeted the two of them when they strode into the room brought them to stop in their tracks.

Kevin was at the side of the table, bending over to line up his pool cue and take his shot. And the position made his only piece of clothing all the more noticable: a pair of low-cut, clingy red and white briefs that were completely backless, the tight material and design framing the toned but full and round globes of his ass and thrusting them up and out, making them utterly impossible not to notice. And Archie, standing at the other side of the table, wore pair just like it in the Bulldog colors of blue and gold.

Hiram froze in place, dumbstruck at the sight of how utterly delectable both boys looked. Beside him, Tom also halted, similarly stunned. It was almost too much for the two of them to see both Archie and Kevin dressed with only the barest hint of modesty, their smooth, pliant cheeks on full display and ready for their daddies to grab and grope as much as they wanted.

Kevin took his shot, the pool balls gently clinking, but Hiram paid no attention to their direction, only concentrating on how Kevin’s back arched briefly as he rose back up and how his hips swivelled as he turned to face the two of them.

“Hello, Daddy. Hi, Papi,” he said with a smile, sashaying over to them. He leaned in, brushing up against Hiram to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. “How was your meeting?”

“It was—fine,” Hiram said, still frozen, managed to say as Kevin drew back from him. His mind was filled by thoughts of bending Kevin back over the pool table and doing all sorts of filthy things to him.  

“That’s good,” Kevin said blithely as he moved to Tom to give him a kiss of his own at the same time that Archie did.

“We wanted to say hello to you when you got back,” Archie said, switching over to Hiram to press his lips to his jaw. 

“Right,” Kevin agreed, turning toward the French doors that led out to the patio. “But now we’re going out to relax by the pool, just like you want us to.”

Hiram finally recovered enough try to reach out to fondle Archie’s ass, filled by the urge to grasp and squeeze his cheeks and make Archie gasp and squirm, but by the time the impulse registered, Archie was already walking away with Kevin.

“We’ll see you later,” Archie told them, his tone coy and his smile teasing. “We want to go out there and work on our tans.” He pivoted slightly, showing off his ass to his daddies, only a hint of a blush on his face as he trailed his fingers across his bare cheek. “After all, we don’t want to get any tan lines.”

With that, he slipped an arm around Kevin’s shoulders, and Kevin reflexively melted against him as the two of them sauntered out to the patio together.

* * *

Kevin grinned the whole way to the pool. “Did you see that? They looked like they couldn’t even believe their eyes! I bet we could have asked them for anything we wanted while wearing these,” he gave a brief shimmy of his hips, which Archie’s gaze tracked eagerly, “and they’d give it to us, no question.”

“Well, there’s still time,” Archie noted as he settled into a cushioned lounge chair beneath the cabana, briefly tearing his eyes away from Kevin’s waist. “You’re right, we could probably manage to get them to buy us sweet cars, or concert tickets, or anything at all.”

“Or ask them to extend our curfew so we can go to more parties,” Kevin added, glancing over his shoulder. “I wonder if they’re going to come after us and just drag us off to bed,” he said with a blush. “Oh, I hope they do, that would be so exciting . . .”

“You do any more of that hip wiggling, I just might have to do that myself,” Archie told him, tugging Kevin onto his lounge chair and up against him. “C’mere, baby.” He parted Kevin’s thighs so that Kevin was open and exposed to him, straddling his lap. 

Kevin’s blush deepened. “Archie, what are you doing?” he asked uncertainly, even as his pulse sped up.

Archie smirked at him. “If either of our daddies turn up here, I want to be giving them a show. Besides,” he grasped Kevin’s smooth ass in both his hands, giving it a squeeze, “I can only resist you for so long when you’re dressed like this.”

“Archie, I—” Kevin began, but his protest was cut short as Archie latched onto one of his bare nipples. At the feeling of Archie’s warm, wet mouth lavishing his chest with attention, he couldn’t hold back a sharp moan.

Pulling back, Archie chuckled. “I hope they come here. I can’t wait for them to see you so desperate and eager.”

With that, he went back to Kevin’s nipples, his sole focus tearing more wanton moans from Kevin’s mouth.    

* * *

As the boys left, Hiram couldn’t tear his gaze from their round, fit asses that were bouncing up and down as they moved, as if knowing exactly what he and Tom were thinking and deliberately trying to tempt them. Transfixed by the sight, he watched the boys until they disappeared around the bend in the path that would lead them through the gardens and down to the pool.

Once they did, Tom seemed to break out of the trance the boys’ outfits had left him in, clearing his throat.

“So,” he began, his voice still somewhat dazed. “It seems like those boys don’t need our help when it comes to dressing to please us anymore.”

“Except we weren’t really pleased, were we?” Hiram remarked, some of his frustration slipping into his voice at not being able to manhandle the boys like he’d wanted. “They were teasing us. They wanted us to look at them but never planned to let us touch.” He scowled. “That performance was all about preventing us from stopping any satisfaction.”

“You’re right. Those boys are both gorgeous, and they know it.” Tom said, his voice still rough with want. “They know it too well. So it it might be time to show those boys just who exactly they belong to. Show them that we’re the ones in control of our satisfaction and theirs. In fact,” Tom’s voice lowered to a growl, “some discipline for the two of them might be out of order. Remind them that we’re the ones in charge.”

“Oh,  _ yes _ ,” Hiram replied, his breathing growing heavier as his eyes remained fixed on the doors through which Archie and Kevin had left. “Yes, it’s apparent to me that those boys need some  _ severe _ discipline.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the idea of Kevin and Archie in jockstraps! Next chapter will very likely feature spanking and smut, but let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see!


End file.
